Gavroche Thénardier
Gavroche Thénardier is a character from the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is the eldest son and third-born child of Monsieur and Madame Thénardier, though this is never mentioned in the musical. Gavroche is a very nice child, always helping the poor. Novel Gavroche is the eldest son of Thénardier. He has two older sisters named Éponine and Azelma, and two unnamed younger brothers. He is also technically unnamed; the readers are told that he chooses the name for himself, but is not provided with his real name, as Madame Thénardier only loves her daughters, whereas Thénardier pays more attention to moneymaking (and racketeering) than he does to his children. Gavroche is told by his parents to live in the street since he would have a better life there. The Thénardiers sell their two youngest sons to a lady named Magnon. Due to a freakish accident, the 2 boys are separated from Magnon without identification, and encounter Gavroche purely by chance. They are unaware of their identities, but Gavroche invites them to live with him and takes care of them. They reside in the hollow cavity of a giant elephant statue. This was no imaginary construction; located at the Place De La Bastille, it had been designed by Jean-Antoine Alavoine. The 2 boys leave Gavroche the next morning. They are last seen at the Luxembourg Gardens retrieving and eating discarded bread from a fountain. It is unknown what happens to the two after that. At dawn, Gavroche helps Thénardier and his henchmen escape from prison due to the request of Montparnasse. During the student uprising of June 5th, 1832, Gavroche joins the revolutionaries at the barricade. After an exchange of gunfire with the National Guards, Gavroche overhears Enjolras remark that they are running out of cartridges. He decides he can help. He goes through an opening in the barricade and collects the cartridges from the dead National Guardsmen. In the process of collecting the cartridges and singing a song, he is fatally shot by the National Guard. Musical Gavroche is featured in the stage musical. In the musical, much of his character remains unchanged. The only difference is that he does not seem to be related to the Thénardier family (in the song "Look Down," he refers to Thénardier by name). Songs Act I * Look Down * Stars * ABC Café/Red and Black * One Day More Act II * Little People * The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) * Finale List of Portrayers Musical * Fabrice Bernard - Original French Concept Album * Cyrille Dupont, Fabrice Ploquin, Florence Davis - Original Paris stage cast * Liza Hayden, Oliver Spencer, Ian Tucker - Original London cast * Braden Danner - Original Broadway cast * Marc Marut, Illya Woloshyn - Original Canadian cast * Ludwig Briand, Alexis Tomassian, Cyrille Vannier - 1991 Paris revival * Adam Searles - 10th Anniversary Concert * Nick Jonas - 2003: Final Broadway cast * Brian D'Addario, Jacob Levine and Austyn Myers - 2006: Broadway revival * Robert Madge - 2010: 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Toby Prynne - 2010: 25th Anniversary Album; Les Misérables Live! * Jack Kelly, Jake Poolman, Archie Stevens - Current Gavroches in London * Joshua Colley, Hayden Wall - Current Gavroches on the 25th Anniversary US Tour Movies * Shane Hervey - 1998 film * Jérôme Hardelay - 2000 mini-series * Daniel Huttlestone - 2012 film Gallery Musical Gavroche.png Gavroche in 10th anniversary.jpg GavrocheOBC.jpg Gavroche.jpg Gavroche.jpeg Little Gavroche.jpg Film 1Gavroche.jpeg|Daniel Huttlestone as Gavroche in the 2012 Les Misérables film .jpeg 2012-blog-les-mis-gavroche.jpg Eponine and Gavroche.jpg Gavroche-Javert.jpg|Gavroche faces Javert tumblr_mh4k6sOAuj1ro6c6oo1_1280.png 'Roche.jpg|Gavroche beyond the barricades Gavroche'sSacrifice.jpg|Gavroche's Death Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Thenardier family